


Digits

by ciaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV for the prompt 'curl'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digits

Neville curls his fingers through Draco's hair as they kiss. Soft strands brush his skin as Draco's tongue pushes deep into his mouth. Neville leans down closer and opens his mouth wider to take everything being offered.

Neville curls his fingers inside Draco's arse and watches him writhe and clutch at the sheets. He teases slow and gentle and wet until Draco is begging and demanding that he get on with it. Neville laughs and finally does.

Neville curls his whole body around Draco's afterward. He rests his hand on Draco's chest and feels his calming heartbeat and falls asleep.


End file.
